User blog:Michael McKay/WCW Hall of Fame
Diamond Dallas Page Jan. 31, 2002 - March 21, 2002 Former WCW Champion captured his only WWE singles title in January 2002 when he defeated Christian on SmackDown! DDP also went on to successfully defend the European Championship against Christian in a thrilling match at WrestleMania X8. One week later, however, Page's luck ran out when he lost the European Championship to William Regal. Diamond Dallas Page Dec. 28, 1997 - April 19, 1998 There was a time when Diamond Dallas Page was known strictly as a manager. To combat those claims, Page went on to capture the WCW Television Championship in 1995. The victory, however, still left some doubt as to Page's wrestling ability. All those doubts were thrown out the window at Starrcade 1997 when he defeated the legendary Curt Hennig for the prestigious United States Championship. Diamond Dallas Page Oct. 26, 1998 - Nov. 30, 1998 Diamond Dallas Page's second reign as United States Champion came when he defeated Bret "Hit Man" Hart on the Oct. 26, 1998, edition of Monday Nitro. He held the title for just over one month before losing it back to Hart on the Nov. 30, 1998, edition of Monday Nitro. Diamond Dallas Page April 11, 1999 - April 26, 1999 WCW Spring Stampede in 1999 was the site of the Four Corners Match for the title. DDP was able to get the victory after a Diamond Cutter on Ric Flair. This was Page’s very first run as WCW Heavyweight Champion. Diamond Dallas Page April 26, 1999 - May 9, 1999 Sting would defend against DDP, Goldberg and Kevin Nash, with DDP becoming a two-time champion by defeating the three other men the same night Sting had beaten him. Diamond Dallas Page April 24, 2000 - April 25, 2000 Things had gotten very personal between Jeff Jarrett and Diamond Dallas Page since Spring Stampede. Motivated by Kimberly’s unbelievable turn on her husband DDP and the subsequent divorce papers served by his scornful spouse, Page met Jarrett in a punishing Steel Cage Match on Monday Nitro. Ultimately, DDP gained the victory and won the WCW World Championship with a “bang!” Kanyon & Diamond Dallas Page Aug. 9, 2001 - Aug. 30, 2001 During The Alliance's struggle to take over WWE, Diamond Dallas Page reunited with Kanyon to reform their tag team from their WCW days. The pairing proved to be a good one once again, as they defeated the APA for the World Tag Team Championship on an edition of SmackDown! Their success would be short-lived, however, as they went on to lose the titles at SummerSlam to Undertaker & Kane. Chris Kanyon July 26, 2001 - Sept. 10, 2001 In July of 2001, the Superstars from WCW and ECW banded together under the leadership of Stephanie and Shane McMahon in an attempt to take down WWE and Mr. McMahon. It was duriing this time that Booker T, since he already had the WCW Championship as well, handed over the United States Championship to Chris Kanyon. Soon after, Kanyon started calling himself the Alliance MVP, but the MVP's value went down when Tajiri beat him for the U.S. Championship a couple of months later. Category:Blog posts